


Guitar Chops

by Missy



Category: November Rain - Guns N' Roses (Music Video)
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Introspetion, Mid-Canon, Multi, engagements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Sometimes you have to just leave and wail on your guitar, man.
Relationships: Best Man/Groom (November Rain), Bride/Groom (November Rain)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Guitar Chops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meltha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meltha/gifts).



He’s loved this man since they were stupid kids. 

Loved him and watched him fall head over heels for this cute girl who fits so well into the band’s backstage shenanigans it was as if she’d been born sitting there, doing shots with them. 

He thinks about objecting. But this man – he’s so caught up in her, so lost in the way he feels, that there’s no way _in._ It’s be happy for them or ride the highway.

Sometimes you have to go outside and just wail on your axe to keep yourself from saying “hey, I love you too.”


End file.
